Fukanouna yume
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pero Enoshita piensa que los sueños ya rotos pueden traer nuevos que puedan cumplirse.


**F**_ukanouna yum__**e**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Chikara sabe que existen cosas imposibles de conseguir. Que no importa cuánto lo intentes, es inútil. Y que aunque los sueños son para cumplirse muchos de ellos solo eso son. Comprende que sus ansias por tener una relación más allá de simples compañeros de clase o equipo, con Nishinoya, son debidas a un raro y peligroso sentimiento que se le ha cernido dentro.

Esta enamorado.

Y eso es desastroso. Cualquiera, está seguro de ello, sentiría que ese estado catatónico e intenso que lo mantiene encerrado es la prueba fehaciente de que están vivos y son jóvenes. Que se ubican en el interior de un círculo normativo al que todo adolescente debe pertenecer. Pero para Enoshita es diferente. Porque su querer no tiene futuro ni siquiera un presente. Estar prendido a Yuu es la peor situación que se le ha podido presentar hasta ahora en su desgraciada y vergonzosa vida. Él quisiera tantas cosas, pero en especial una, y es que este querer se desvaneciera. ¿Por qué la idea o la necesidad de ser correspondido no se le aparece?, sencillo, porque Chikara ama tanto a Nishinoya que entiende que la única persona que puede hacerle feliz es el as del equipo, Azumane Asahi.

En el mundo de Yuu, Chikara es solo un aliado, menos poderoso que cualquier novato de primer año. Quizás un amigo porque no con todos usa los nombres de pila. Un tutor y salvavidas en las duras pruebas que los maestros imponen. Y hasta una especie de madre preocupona que está al pendiente de sus necesidades. Enoshita puede verlo, claramente, que su lugar es lo suficiente grande para que el quepa, pero que la diferencia con el de Asahi es inmensa.

Azumane tiene la atención completa de Nishinoya. La determinación, la fuerza, la motivación y el espíritu combativo que le nacen solo el as es capaz de generárselos. Que la hermosa sonrisa de ese infantil rostro es producto de la presencia que posee Asahi. Y que los labios rosados, esos que sueltan verdades sin tacto, solo son besados por el superior de tercer año. Enoshita lo entiende, lo acepta y asimila, pero sabe que no es suficiente para que sus propios sentimientos se desvanezcan.

Basta con ver el cuaderno de notas que sostiene en la mano izquierda para darse cuenta de que, terco, no es capaz de deshacerse de estos.

"_Es estúpido. Nada bueno saldrá de esto. El equipo ha vuelto a la normalidad y se ha solidificado con la presencia de los de primero. Incluso tenemos una nueva manager que también está haciendo todo lo que puede. No debo dejar que mis sentimientos rompan el equilibrio de nuestra defensa, no ahora, ni nunca. Por eso yo..."_

"¡Ah, Enoshita, ¿dónde te habías metido hombre?, Daichi_-san_ quiere hablar contigo sobre el partido contra Wakutaniminami"

"¿Eh, conmigo?"

El repentino acercamiento que hace Tanaka en cuanto se adentra al auditorio lo descolocan un poco. Cierto, durante el torneo había sustituido a Sawamura, y enfrentado los temores que hasta entonces le perseguían de día y noche. Haber abandonado el club y empleado sus estudios como excusa para no cumplir con las actividades de este al punto de reprimir la dicha que bien le daba el jugar, no había resultado nada fácil de mantener pero mucho menos el intentar siquiera volver a ello. Pero sus deseos de jugar de nuevo, y de aumentar su tiempo con Yuu le hicieron ganar valor. Y con la cola entre las patas y el raciocinio guardado en el desván tocó una vez más las puertas de aquel mundo en el que brillaba Nishinoya y los demás.

"Chikara, deja de perder el tiempo"

Una poderosa palmada en la espalda le hace enderezarse. Enoshita sabe bien a quien le pertenece esa delgada y pequeña mano.

"¿Nishi-noya?"

Corroborándolo al momento de girarse hacia atrás para ver directamente a la persona hallada a sus espaldas.

Allí se encuentra Yuu, con esos enormes ojos resplandeciendo como un par de estrellas fugaces. Con una toalla tan blanca cubriéndole la cabeza, simulando un velo nupcial que deja entrever las mejillas severamente sonrojadas y esos labios colorados humectados por el vaho caliente emanado de la garganta agitada del líbero. Luciendo igual que una novia, una pequeña y delicada. Una niña esperando inocentemente por algo extraordinario.

Chikara siente como la boca se reseca y es ahora cuando más odia que los sentimientos no desaparezcan.

"Daichi_-san _no se enfadará aunque lleve media hora esperándote"

Nishinoya le habla, con esa apariencia que le genera un descontrol hormonal. Pronto se le presenta un calor de los pies a la cabeza y el deseo absurdo de desposarlo le llega. Pero el contenido de las palabras detiene sus deshonrosos pensamientos. Cambiando el semblante por uno acongojado.

"¡¿M-media hora?!"

Enoshita aprieta las notas que todavía lleva, bajando la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios. Sintiendo que el mundo, ese en el que Yuu es dios absoluto, se derrumba. O eso es así hasta que le escucha decir:

"¿Sabes por qué?, porque has hecho un trabajo increíble, Chikara"

Esa boca, esa dulce y al tiempo fiera boca no miente. Nunca lo hace, Enoshita lo sabe. Por ello no puede evitarlo, aquel maremoto que se desata en su interior. Arrastrando entre sus olas el amor que siente por Noya, ese que sale del pasado para ocupar el presente y que atrevido, y cruel, le muestran atisbos de un posible futuro juntos.

No importa si Asahi es el as de Nishinoya, ni tampoco si es la persona que éste más ama. Chikara no puede abandonar sus sentimientos, no puede volver a huir ni ser un cobarde de nuevo.

"Aa"

Responde sonriente, seguro y poderoso ante Yuu, y éste se quita el velo de los cabellos, manteniendo esa mueca alegre, majestuosa, mientras lento se aleja.

Enoshita mira el cómo el niño se retira, y antes de que vuelva a lado de Asahi, que lo espera en la cancha, lo detiene al prensarlo de la muñeca.

"Espera"

Esos bellos ojos le reflejan y Chikara solo puede pensar en lo grato que sería poder ser capaz de besarlo. Pero de inmediato se aclara y golpea suavemente la frente de Yuu con el cuaderno que lleva en la mano. Nishinoya cierra el ojo izquierdo, aguantando el golpe, mirándole atento.

"Son los apuntes para el examen de lenguaje de esta semana. Asegúrate de leerlos para el jueves"

Yuu parpadea extrañado, retirando el cuaderno de su cabeza, observando a Chikara quien va en busca del capitán. Sin embargo antes de que este desaparezca, Noya le arroja la libreta en la espalda.

"¡_Ouch_!, ¡eso dolió!, ¿qué te pa-sa..."

Chikara no puede terminar lo que pensaba decirle, no al ver la faz indignada de Noya.

"No las quiero"

Luce herido, ofendido, ese niño. Y Chikara se siente igual de herido. Si fuera Asahi, esto sería distinto.

"Porque estudiaré en casa, con Chikara, Ryuu y los demás"

Es una promesa que se va a cumplir, porque si Nishinoya Yuu lo dice se realiza de una forma u otra. Enoshita no puede refutarlo ni contradecirlo. Acepta en silencio, dejándole ir al oír la voz de aquel que se lo ha robado llamarlo: "¡Nishinoya!"

"¡Ah, espera, dijiste que golpearías mis pases, Asahi_-san_"

"Hahaha, lo lamento es que Kageyama quería mostrarme algo con respecto a la nueva angulación de sus pases"

"Asahi-_san_, dijiste hoy que sería yo tu único setter"

"A-aa. L-lo lamento"

"Deja de disculparte. Eso hace que pierdas credibilidad y fuerza"

"¿Eh?, ¿enserio?"

Chikara sonríe sin darse cuenta, más cuando Yuu golpea el suelo repetidamente con el pie mientras se lleva las manos a la cintura y reprende sin tregua a Azumane.

Hay cosas imposibles de conseguir, que por más que lo intentes no se realizarán.

"Daichi-_san_"

"Ah, Enoshita. Necesito discutir esto contigo"

"Aa"

Pero Enoshita piensa que los sueños ya rotos pueden traer nuevos que puedan cumplirse.

* * *

終わり

* * *

**N/A** Pues yo soy fan de los amores NO correspondidos y el ChikaraYuu es uno de esos.


End file.
